Yukia Satonaka
Yukia Satonaka (幸也里中, Yukiya Satonaka) is the third child of Van and Anna Satonaka, making her the younger sister to Haruki and Azami, but the older sister to both Cassandra and Lucina, making her the middle child. She is considered a rare gem in the family as she takes after the repressive Rosenkrantz Family blood instead of the dominant Satonaka Clan blood. Yukia often feels dejected by her sibilings as she enjoys combat far more than the others and often seeks out dangerous challenges rather than having to live a normal life. Appearance Yukia is a young girl of an average height. She has incredibly long crimson red colored hair, much like her mother, which she normally ties with a single blue ribbon. Her hairstyle often has her bangs framing her face, falling just above her bright violet-colored eyes. Yukia generally wears whatever she thinks is the latest fashion, as long as it bears a red coloration. She posseses a notable skill allowing her to change her clothing in a moment's notice, being surrounded by a bright red light before her clothing has changed. Despite her age, Yukia has notably large breasts, so big they often break the buttons on any of her uniforms or her bra, causing many males around her to blush. Miya Satonaka has even been known to be shocked by how large Yukia's breasts are to the point of covering up on own in embarassment. Personality Yukia is known to seek out combat and a worthy opponent wherever she can find it. Even if she ends up losing, she tends to pick herself up in order to try a different approach to obtaining victory. As admirable as this might sound, Yukia's method is often single-minded causing her to continue attacking her target head-on, despite failing multiple times before. Her tenacity should be applauded as commented on by Kiriko Matsumoto, as every loss teaches Yukia in battle as she comes back with her skills reaching even new heights than before, often completely surprising her opponents. Yukia does not really get along with her elder siblings too well, calling them 'spoiled brats' because of all the various tutors and teachers they had to become the fighters they are instead of practicing on their own like she did. However, Yukia dotes over Lucina, to the point of calling her 'Lucy' and trying to prevent her from actually getting involved in any fights. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Yukia's spiritual energy is in abundance as she is a member of both the Satonaka Clan and the Rosenkrantz family. Much like her siblings, Yukia's age is not an indication of her spiritual strength. When she does manage to begin to exert her spiritual energy, a strange collection of magical rose-shaped symbols appear beneath her feet and begin emtting a bright red light, while Yukia herself begins glowing with a gold aura. It has been said that if Yukia were to become a true dedicated fighter, her spiritual energy would easily surpass that of her mother. : Kagiri Shindouha (花切り 震動波, Blossom Slicing Shockwave): A Rosenkrantz family technique that can be either used for melee or can be thrown from the tip of the blade, after which it flies in a constant direction towards the target. This technique has enough power to even rival the Getsuga Tensho. Unlike the rest of the users of this technique, Yukia's variation is a red coloration, due to the ability of Masamune utilizing the spiritual energy of Yukia's allies in order to form the technique. When used, it takes the form of a large crescent wave that expands as Yukia drags her blade horizontally in front of her. High Speed Movements: Swordsmanship Specialist: : Scythe Expert: '''Due to the form of her Zanpakuto's Shikai and taking lessons from her father, Yukia is highly adept at wielding a scythe in combat. While many individuals may find a large scythe to be unweildly in practical combat, Yukia was taught to use it as an extension of her body, making it a incredibly deadly tool at her disposal that is capable of wiping ou many opponents in an instant. '''Kido User: Zanpakuto Shikai: Unknown [http://thebleachfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai Bankai:] Not Yet Acheived